Mike The Dog
by Mike The Dog
Summary: Finn and Jake Meet a new dog(fan made)named Mike and have him hang around the treehouse for a while.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its me and my first fanfiction. I hope I did good but whatever I probably did bad, oh well.**  
**On with the fanfiction!**

Finn and jake are playing conversation parade.  
BMO:What would you do, if the sun, fell on you?  
Finn:Uuuhhh... I would...  
Suddenly jake screamed"WE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING!"  
BMO:Wait why are we awake at night?  
Right then the phone rang "RING RING!"  
Finn:I'll get it!  
Finn walked over to the phone and answered it.  
Jake:Who is it?  
Finn covers the mic(whatever it is on the phone) and tells jake"It's PB!"Finn then removes his hand"hello? ok, yes, we'll be there, but why are you in the forest at night? Oh, camping, kay bye."  
Finn:C'mon jake princess bubblegum needs us!  
Jake:What for?  
Finn:She says she needs us to see something.  
Jake:Ok then. Let's go.  
Later finn and jake get in the forest and find princess bubblegum.  
PB:Look F and J.  
Finn and Jake look and see something or someone...

**That was the first chapter of my first fanfiction,I hope you liked the first chapter even though it was shorter then short.**  
**Well I did my best!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello i'm back! Ready for chapter 2? Okay here it is!**

Finn and Jake gasp.  
Jake:WOAH! It looks like me except it's got _blue_ fur.  
Finn:It looks like it fell from the sky and smashed on the ground! and it's knocked out!(I would say unconsoius but I don't know how to spell it)  
Blue dog wakes up.  
The blue dog rubs his head while saying"ooowww".  
Blue dog:What happen... Wait who the glob are you?  
Finn:I'm finn, he's jake and that is princess bubblegum, the ruler of the candy kingdom!  
Blue dog:Oh... Well i'm mike! Mike the dog. I need somewhere to stay while I can build my house.  
Jake:You can stay with us for awhile!  
Mike:Really?  
Jake:YAH!  
Mike:Well thanks!  
Later they return to the treehouse.  
Jake gets a blanket and pillow setting them down on the couch.  
Mike:Um can I have a bedtime snack?  
Finn:Sure. Here a donut.  
"Thanks"Mike says while eating the donut causing some crumbs to fall out of his mouth.  
Mike finishes the donut and falls asleep on the couch.  
Finn and Jake get into their beds and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok well here I am typing this. What will happen in the morning? Will mike explode into billions of pieces? Nah hehehehe...*looks around then backspaces some typed stuff***  
**Read On!**

Finn wakes up rubbing his eyes and getting off his bed.  
Finn trips and falls on something.  
Finn:Awww WHAT!  
Finn walks through millions of donuts.  
Finn goes downstairs and sees mike asleep on donuts

Finn:MIKE WAKE UP!  
Mike:Huh-what?  
Finn:look you made a big mess!  
Mike:Oh sorry. Sometimes I eat when I sleep.  
Jake wakes up and steps downstairs eating donuts.  
"I'll help _clean_!" Jake says as he eats donuts.  
After some donut cleaning/eating they brush their teeth and walk outside.  
Jake breathes in fresh air.  
Jake:Ahh, what a nice day!  
Mike:yeah!  
Mike turns into a trampoline but not _streching_ into one, _Turning_ into one!  
Finn/Jake:WOAH!  
Mike:Cool right? You guys are cooler though.  
Jake:Well uh... Thanks!  
Mike:Trampoline time!  
After trampoline bouncing and mike turning back into normal. They were in the ice kingdom fighting ice king and saving princess bubblegum.  
They finishing beating up ice king and saved princess bubblegum. As they were walking...  
Mike:So finn, is this bubblegum princess your _girlfriend?_ HAHAHAHAHA!  
Finn:No! Though I do wi...  
Finn was interupted by jake.  
Jake:Wish she was your girlfriend?  
Finn:Ah-uuuuhhh...  
Jake:Okay okay we'll stop talking about your _crush_ on princess bubblegum.  
Princess Bubblegum:Finn, is this true you have a crush on me?  
Finn:Ah look, that snail is on a-a-a Rocket?  
Snail waves as the rocket flys away.  
Later as princess bubblegum gets to the candy kingdom and finn,jake and mike get to the treehouse...  
Mike gets a drink of milk and drinks it and goes to sleep on the couch.  
Finn and Jake walk into their rooms and lay down on their beds and go to sleep.

**So what did you think of chapter 3? Longer then my other chapters... Well what will happen in chapter 4? read on!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4! YE-A-A-A-A-A-AH!**

Finn wakes up hearing drills and all sorts of construction.  
"JAKE WHATS GOING ON?" Finn yells over to jake over the loud sounds.  
Jake:I DON'T KNOW!  
Finn walks over to the window and looks out"WHAT THE!"Finn see's mike building a house.  
A plank falls down on mike's head.  
Mike:GAH! GLOB DA...  
Mike was interupted by jake.  
Jake:WHAT ARE YOU DOING!  
Mike:BUILDING A HOUSE! WHAT DOYAH THINK?  
Jake:I KNOW YOU'RE BUILDING A HOUSE! I MENT WHY ARE YOU HAVING PLANKS FALL ON YOUR HEAD!  
Mike:BECAUSE IT'S FUuu-I-I MEAN I DON'T KNOW AND IT'S NOT FUN!  
Mike's thoughts:Almost said it was fun!  
Mike:I'M ALMOST DONE! I JUST GOTTA PUT THIS WINDOW ON...AND PUT THIS PLANK BACK ON!  
Finn:OK!  
Mike puts the plank back on, though his house is also made out of bricks and all. Then puts on the window.  
Mike:whew! I'm done!  
Mike walks inside his house

Finn:Atleast hes got his own house no...  
Mike:GGAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I FORGOT THE STAIRS!  
Finn:As I was saying... Atleast he got his own house now!  
Mike:I _NEED_ HELP! Wait no... A HOSPITAL!  
Finn/Jake:Hahahaha!  
Finn and Jake go to mike and bring him to the hospital.  
While mike is in the hospital, finn and jake fix up some stairs in mike's house so he won't have another_ leg incident_.

**The End!I think...**  
**Tell me if you want more chapters but I do need ideas if you want more chapters.**


End file.
